The Coveted Cookie Jar
by TheMoonPenguin
Summary: Hermione has monthly pain, Snape wants cookies and Minerva wants Albus. Where do they all fit in?


"Where the hell is she?" thought Snape as he got his papers in order.  
  
Class was in session. The 7th years were busy taking the final exam. Severus had seen Hermione at breakfast but to his puzzlement, she was not here with the other students. She had never been late for a class ever let alone missed one. "She must be skipping for once in her miserable life," he  
  
thought again with a smirk. Although it wasn't like her, at the time,  
  
Severus could think of no other explanation. He would catch her.  
  
Hermione flung through the empty halls. It was after supper and the pain within her hadn't gone away. All morning, she lay in bed, too sick to even move. As she made her way to the dungeons, she fought back tears. It was close to that time of the month. A blast of cold air hit her as she opened the door to the Potions classroom to find Snape busy, grading tests. Her brown eyes lit up as she hobbled towards him, clutching her sides. Hearing the door slam shut, Severus arose from his desk in one quick movement with a look of anger and hissed, "Ah, Miss Granger. May I ask where you've been all morning?" Hermione was about to answer him when a shot of pain coursed through her body and she collapsed in front of his desk, crying in agony. Severus' face quickly changed to a look of confusion. "What's the matter with you?" he said as he rushed to her side. Hermione's eyes, encased in liquid tears met his obsidian orbs with a look of helplessness. Only then did she realize she would have to tell him her reason for this pain. She  
  
couldn't lie to Snape. He could see through it. Hermione's face quickly blushed to a crimson red. She should have gone to Madam Pomfrey's. It was  
  
too late though. She would have to get over this now. "My....tummy....hurts...", she gasped. My tummy, she thought. How could she say the word tummy in front of Snape! Despite the word's insignificance, it seemed embarrassing to her. Her cheeks burned with mortification. But she was determined to get her pain taken care of. Severus got up from her and went to a nearby wooden cabinet where he retrieved a bottle containing a black liquid. He poured some onto a metal teaspoon nearby and then knelt  
  
before Hermione. "Open up," he said, sharply. She opened her mouth and swallowed the bitter tasting liquid. A lump in her throat had formed from  
  
her tears. Severus noticed she was having a rough time swallowing the medicine so he gently massaged her throat. The feel of his cold yet soft  
  
fingers on her neck sent chills down her spine. Eventually, her muscles  
  
relaxed and she obediantly swallowed. As quickly as it went down, Hermione's stomuch pain ceased to be. She could still feel Severus' eyes upon her and her eyes started to mix a new batch of tears. The stomuch pain may have gone but the embarassment still lingered. "I'm sorry. You must be wondering where I was this morning. I was sick and couldn't even get out of bed. Forgive me, Professor," Hermione sobbed, letting her tears run freely down her cheeks. She knew not why she broke down in front of Severus Snape who just had to be the coldest and most distant man on the planet. Severus  
  
was still trying to get over his throat massaging action. He got up quickly, his face returning to the usual look of annoyed anger. "I don't  
  
care where you've been, Hermione. Merlin, you children are incredibly stupid!" Though she had always been used to Snape being so rude, Hermione  
  
buried her face in her hands and cried even louder, her sobs echoing throughout the potions classroom. Severus did not know what to do. This was an embarassing situation. "Oh, God," he heard her groan, "My stomuch hurts  
  
worse than ever." "I gave you that potion to settle your stomuch. Quit whining, you stupid girl!," Snape shot back. "But it hurts still," Hermione replied, her mouth twisted into a pouty whimper. "Goddamnit," Snape cursed to himself. He reluctantly scooped her up into his arms and headed into his  
  
chambers a few feet away. "What are you doing?," moaned Hermione with a  
  
look of shock/pain. Severus ignored her and placed her on the green comforter of his bed. "You can stay here for a while, Miss Granger but you are not to tell a soul about it nor are you to make so much noise or Merlin  
  
help me, I will throw you out faster than I can say 10 points from Gryffindor!," he said with a smirk on his face. As he turned to leave, he heard Hermione say weakly, "Thank you, Professor." Severus stopped for a  
  
second and turned around briefly to Hermione with a questioning glare before hurriedly exiting the room. After shutting the door behind him, he  
  
heard a faint growl coming from within his stomuch. "Weren't there some  
  
chocolate chip cookies left in the teacher's lounge?," he thought to  
  
himself before exiting the classroom and down the hall.  
  
Minerva McGonagall carefuly poured the amber colored liquid into the glass before her. She eagerly awaited the moment when Albus would drink it. Once he saw her, he would remain desperately in love with her for sometime. This  
  
was all she wanted. The only problem was it was not yet approved by the  
  
Ministry of Magic so the time the victim would remain infatuated is unknown. The potion was so strong that one taste would be enough to have the full effect! Albus would be here any minute so she would have to hurry.  
  
All of a sudden, voices came from outside. 2 male students were arguing over the Quidditch Tournament outcome. "Damn," Minerva thought to herself  
  
as she rushed outside to reprimand the boys. As Minerva stood lecturing  
  
them, Severus Snape cautiously crept into the lounge. Immediantly, he  
  
scoured the area looking for the cookies. "I hope that pig Lupin hasn't  
  
devoured them all," he said to himself with a growl. He grunted in frustration, overturning every cupboard and shelf in the room, including the refrigerator in a messy and hurried fashion. Suddenly, Severus' eyes  
  
caught sight of the object he was looking for: the coveted cookie jar.  
  
"Right in front of my eyes too...bloody...," he muttered to himself as he opened the lid of the jar. He stuck his fingers in, grabbing what felt like a large chunky cookie. Snape stuffed it greedily into his mouth, looking from side to side every now and then to see who was coming. After helping himself to a few more cookies, he noticed the potion a few feet away from the jar. "Oh, brandy," he said to himself and took a swig of the glass to wash down the remnants of cookie in his mouth and throat. "Doesn't taste  
  
like brandy," he thought to himself, studying the glass. Shrugging his shoulders, he went out the door as quickly as he had come with a handful of  
  
cookies, making his way back to the dungeons.  
  
Hermione felt much better now. The pains had gone. All she had needed was some rest. Opening her eyes, she watched Severus enter his chambers. "Thank you again, Professor," she said drowsily and started to get up. "Darling," Severus whispered quietly, watching her with a glazed mist over his eyes. "What!?," Hermione started. He made his way over to her and pushed her back  
  
onto the bed. "Professor, what are you doing?," she said in an alarmed  
  
tone. "Making you feel better," he murmured, getting on top of her and stroking her hair. Hermione struggled to push him off of her but he was too strong. Severus' lips kissed hers lighly and then proceeded to make a small trail all the way down to her throat which he began to suck. "Please get off of me," she screamed but to stifle her screams, Severus rose from her throat and enveloped her lips onto his. She could taste a drop of the red  
  
liquid that had absently clung to the corner of his mouth and which he forgot to wipe off. As she swallowed, within a minute, she was returning his kisses. He delicately unbuttoned her shirt and slowly kissed his way to her breast. They got up for only a few minutes in which they helped each other out of their clothes, being that they wanted to hurry things up and  
  
couldn't keep their hands off each other. Snape gazed into her hazelnut eyes and whispered, "I want you to ride me, honey." At this, he pulled her into his arms and placed her at an angle so that his hard erection had easy access in which to penetrate her. Hermione rocked back and forth, gathering pace. "Harder, Sevvie, harder!," she gasped. Severus turned around with  
  
her in his arms and laid her gently on the bed, placing his cock deep within her. "Yes, Yes!," Hermione screamed. "I love you so much, my little sugar pussy!" he screamed back as they both came to climax. Severus pumped slowly, releasing every last drop of his seed into her cunt. Giving her a deep kiss, he picked her up after a while and placed her under the covers,  
  
burying his face in her hair. "What a night, eh , sweetness?," he said.  
  
"Yes," Hermione breathed. A few moments of silence passed between them before Severus said, "Up for another round?" "Why not, baby!," she replied.  
  
The morning sun filtered in through the one window that occupied the room.  
  
Severus awoke with a scowl. The sun was too bright. Suddenly his eyes widened. His body stiffened with shock. He felt flesh next to his.....warm  
  
flesh! Cautiously, Severus turned around only to come face to face with....Hermione! She lay asleep next to him, apparently in a happy dream for there was a smile across her face. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?," he  
  
yelled, grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking it roughly. Hermione  
  
awoke with a start to see Severus' eyes filled with anger, breathing harshly. Her eyes studied her surroundings.....his chambers, him, underneath the covers which gave her a look of shock and then turned her gaze back to  
  
him. Her eyes widened and said, "You're guess is as good as mine!"  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Albus Dumbledore awoke to find himself beneath Minerva McGonagall. With a look of horror, he stared at the person above him. Minerva smiled and said  
  
seductively, "We had a great time last night, didn't we, big boy?"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"  
  
Finis 


End file.
